


The Strain

by RadScavver



Series: The Sole Survivor [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Virgil is not referred to by name, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadScavver/pseuds/RadScavver
Summary: It's too much.





	The Strain

“A teleporter?”

The scientist nods curtly, beady eyes intent behind roughly crafted frames. She gapes at him. Of all the things she’s seen, the things she’s fought, the scenario’s she’s dealt with….this one is not one she can handle.

“I...need a fucking _teleporter_?!” she fairly shrieks. Strong flinches back behind her from the pitch of her voice as it cracks through the modulator. “Can I not catch a fucking break? I have traveled all over this fucking wasteland, and synths are the only ones that could even possibly have the tech to consider making one. For shit’s sake, we didn’t even have the damn things _before_ the war that sent everything to hell!”

“Human need air?” Strong grunts. There’s an unease to his Glow-affected calm.

“No, I do not need air! I need a fucking science fiction miracle to find my fucking son, Strong!”

She’s unprepared for her helmet to be snatched off. The sharp pinch to her neck makes her yelp, but an abrupt rush of haziness prevents her from swinging at her attacker. Whirling around sloppily, she sees the scientist back away while tossing an empty syringe off toward the side of the cave. It looks like it might’ve been a dose of Daddy-o. She hates in that moment.

“I have a solution, but you aren’t calm enough to listen. Once the drug wears off, I will explain. Keep an eye on her.”

He turns away to his ramshackle equipment. Staring at his back, mind a dopey haze of writhing hatred and synthetic bliss, she can taste blood on her tongue.


End file.
